Gravitational Problems
by Knarx
Summary: Yaoi. All of the main characters have secrets and dilemmas. Main character: Eiri, Shuichi, Tatsuha, Ryuichi, Hiroshi, and Suguru.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gravitation or it's characters, Maki Murakami does. I do however, own this story.

**Main Characters:** Eiri: 25, Shuichi: 21, Tatsuha: 19, Ryuichi: 34, Hiroshi: 21, Suguru: 19

**SHADOW CHARACTER: **This character may or may not be part of the main characters.

_**Italics= thoughts**_

**PROLOGUE**

Two years have passed since Shuichi followed Ryuichi to America to pursue acting. Now, Ryuichi's going back to Japan to return to the music industry. So naturally, Shuichi's going back too.

"Yuki, please!"

"No."

"Yuki!"

"No, and stop crying! We're not going back to Japan just because Ryuichi got it in his head to return to singing! Does Ryuichi make all your decisions for you? Can't you do what you want to do? If Ryuichi jumps off the roof of N-G Records, will you do it too?"

"Would you jump too?"

"Good god! Of course not! And if you leave me alone in this world with Tohma, I'll dig up your remains and desecrate them! We're not going back and that's final! If you don't want to act anymore then sing or flip burgers, I don't care! But I'm not going back to Japan just to be harassed by Tohma every damn day, it's bad enough he visits on holidays!"

"Yuki-san, please let Shuichi-kun go back!"

"No and what are you doing here Ryuichi?"

"Helping Shuichi-kun get what he wants. Isn't that right, Kumagoro?" Ryuichi answered in a little voice, "That's right Ryu!"

"Go home, Ryuichi. Now."

"No."

"Yuki, please let me go back!"

"No."

Ryuichi and Shuichi glanced at one another.

"Please!" They said in unison, putting on their best big eyed puppy dog faces.

"Damn." _I should never have gotten drunk and told Shu that I can't refuse that face! Mental note: swear off alcohol!_"Fine, go pack!"

"Yay!" The two singers gone actors yelled as one, enveloping Yuki in a dual bear hug.

"Ugh! Get off!"

**END PROLOGUE**

**TBC…**

**A/N: HAHA! Finally, the censoring is finite! I used to post this fic at another site b4 posting it here, and there they'd changed curse words to something really stupid so I began censoring everything. I can only read so many fraks that used to be fucks! So, I'm pretty sure the rest of the chapters have been fixed already, I'm going to double check anyways. Lol. UPDATE: 07/22/11**

**Please leave a review, I always love to know what my readers think, and it helps the writer keep on writing!**


	2. Chapter 1

Hello again! Here's chapter 1! Please enjoy!

**WARNING: **Yaoi. If you don't like, don't read.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gravitation or it's characters, but I do own this story.

**MAIN CHARACTERS: **Eiri: 25, Shuichi: 21, Tatsuha: 19, Ryuichi: 34, Hiroshi: 21, Suguru: 19.

**SHADOW CHARACTER: **This character may or may not be one of the main characters.

**Annotation: **All the main characters have problems/secrets. The reader will know some of them, while others will be kept a 'secret' for now.

_**Italics thoughts**_

**Update 07/22/11: I didn't realise that fan fiction had chopped off the first sentence, making it confusing to understand! This chapter had undergone serious editing, due to the fact that I hadn't edited it since 2008! The content hasn't changed, only the punctuation errors and the annoying censoring. Thank you.**

**CHAPTER 1**

**::Tats:: -Inside family temple-**

"Tatsuha! What do you think you're doing?"

"What's it look like Dad, I'm committing suicide." Tatsuha had tied a rope to a beam in the center of the family temple, and had made a noose at the end of the rope.

Tatsuha was currently standing on a short stool in the center of the temple with said noose placed securely around his neck.

"Don't do it son. We can talk about this."

"I won't do it, if you let me go to America to see Ryuichi!"

"Him, again? Didn't you just see him, when that sorry excuse for a son married his lover last spring? Agh! If it's not already bad enough the life Eiri has chosen for himself, but he just had to infect you with_it_ too!"

Tatsuha growled and tightened the noose around his neck.

"Mika!" His father yelled.

A few moments later, Mika entered the family temple that Tatsuha had apparently thought was the best place to kill himself. "Yes, Dad? What is it? What the hell? Tatsuha, what on Earth…?"

"Mika, can you please call your husband and get him here? Now!"

"Yes, of course father!" Mika ran to place an urgent call to her husband, Tohma Seguchi.

**::Sugu:: -Tohma Seguchi's office at N.G. Records-  
**  
"Do you have any idea of the severity of what you attempted was, Suguru?"

Suguru crossed his arms, looked away, and made a "Hmph!" sound.

"I understand that you have feelings for Nakano-san, but paying K to kill his girlfriend..." Suguru glared at his cousin. "You didn't really believe that K wouldn't run your little plan by _me _first before going through with it, did you?"

Suguru's glare intensified, "Like you haven't gone to extreme measures to get what you wanted, Seguchi-san. Or have you forgotten about Shindou-san and Taki Aizawa-san, already?"

"Taki Aizawa should be dead, but don't bring Shindou-san into this. What I-"

"Seguchi-san?"

Both men jumped at the sound of Tohma's secretary's voice coming from Seguchi's office intercom.

Tohma put on his best fake smile, "Yes, Yumi-san?"

"Your wife is on line one."

"Thank you. Put her through."

"Yes, Seguchi-san."

Tohma picked up his office phone, "Mika, you knew I had an important meeting today." Tohma listened to whatever was said on the other end, then his eyes widened, "He's what? I'll be right there," Tohma exclaimed, slamming the phone hard on the receiver. "Sorry Suguru, but our meeting will have to be postponed."

Tohma hastily left his office, leaving a stricken Suguru behind.

**::Tats:: -Family Temple-**

"Tatsuha, please remove that noose from your neck." Tatsuha's father pleaded, reaching forward to remove the noose himself. "Ow! Don't kick me!"

"You shouldn't disrespect your elders, Tatsuha."

"Tohma! Thank goodness! Please reason with him!" The Uesugi patriarch pleaded.

"Tatsuha," Tohma said, walking up to Tatsuha, and looking up at the younger man. "Remove the noose."

"No! Not until Father says I can see Ryuichi!" To prove it, Tatsuha again tightened the noose around his neck.

"Tatsuha, you _do _realize that if you kill yourself, you'll never see Ryuichi again, right?"

Tatsuha bit his lip, his eyes filling with tears; he let Tohma remove the noose from around his neck.

"Tatsuha-kun, are you in here?"

"Ry-Ryuichi!" Tatsuha's eyes brightened as he moved away from Tohma, running towards Ryuichi. Who in turn ran towards Tatsuha, jumping into his arms, wrapping his legs around his waist, and giving Tatsuha a peck on the cheek.

Tatsuha positioned his hands on Ryuichi's upper thighs, holding the singer/actor against him, as Ryuichi repeatedly hugged him.

"Kumagoro missed you too!" Ryuichi squealed.

"Well, I missed him, too!" Tatsuha replied, kissing Kumagoro on the nose.

"Aw, you made Kumagoro blush!"

"Ryuichi, where's Eiri and Shindou-san? Didn't they come back, as well?" Tohma asked, approaching the two men.

Tatsuha released Ryuichi, letting him stand on his feet once more.

"Shuichi-kun wasn't feeling good, so Yuki-san said they'd come by tomorrow." Ryuichi answered, giving his best apologetic smile.

"You mean he's hung-over." Tohma stated.

"Nu-uh. Shuichi-kun slept the whole time on the plane, because he wasn't feeling well. Honest. Don't you believe me Tohma?"

Seeing the sincerity in Ryuichi's eyes, Tohma nodded. "Alright."

"So, Ryuichi, why did you come back to Japan?" Tatsuha asked.

"Because, I really missed everyone and because I missed singing! Shuichi-kun's going to sing again, too! Isn't that great?"

Tatsuha only smiled, happy that his Ryuichi was back in Japan.

**::****Hiro:: -Outside Ayaka's home-  
**  
"Thank you so much, Nakano-san, for taking me out to dinner! I had a lot of fun!"

"No problem, Ayaka-san, and please, call me Hiro."

Ayaka smiled, allowing Hiro to kiss her on the lips.

Hiro immediately turned green, and vomited on his girlfriend's bushes.

"S-sorry Ayaka-san," Hiro apologized, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "I really thought I'd be able to do it this time. Just nerves, I guess."

"Don't worry about it, Nakano-san; everyone gets nervous sometimes around someone they really care about."

"Thank you for understanding, Ayaka-san. I'll call you later." Hiro said as Ayaka entered her house.

Hiro put his helmet on, got on his motorcycle, starting it. _I really wish I'd stop getting sick like that every time we touch. Ayaka-san must think I'm the biggest loser!  
_  
**::Yuki:: -Yuki and Shu's bedroom-  
**  
Yuki knelt beside Shuichi's and his bed, and gently wet his sick lover's forehead with a dampened clothe.

Shuichi whimpered in his sleep, calling out for Yuki.

"Shhh, it's alright Shu. I'm right here. I'll be with you all night."

**Chapter 1 END**

**TBC...**

Thank you for reading chapter 1, I hope you liked it! Please leave a review.


	3. Chapter 2

Yo. How is everyone? Here's chapter 2. I hope you like this chappy. Enjoy. XD

**WARNING: **Yaoi, if you are disturbed by homosexuality don't flame me for choosing to read it.

**MAIN CHARACTERS: **Eiri: 25, Shuichi: 21, Tatsuha: 19, Ryuichi: 34, Hiro: 21, Suguru: 19

**SHADOW CHARACTER: May or may not be part of the main characters.**

**Updated 07/22/2011: All censoring has been removed and most grammatical and punctuation errors have been fixed. **

**Chapter 2**

**::Yuki:: -Eiri/Shuichi residence-**

BEEEEEEP!

BEEP-BEEP-BEEEEEEEEEEEEP!

_Who the hell?_Yuki looked at the digital alarm-clock on his and Shuichi's bedside table.

8:45 A.M.

BEEEEEEEEEEP!

_Who the fuck would come over this early?_

"Yuki…" The irate blonde looked down at his sleeping lover's face. It was flushed and clammy. Shuichi whimpered in his sleep, reaching out for Yuki. The older man placed a light kiss on his ill lover's forehead, and angrily crawled out of bed, slipping on a robe, the intercom not ceasing to beep. Whoever was at the door had better not wake up his Shu-chan, Yuki was liable to kill them.

At his front door, Yuki pressed the interface on the intercom. Tohma Seguchi's smiling face lit up the screen.

Yuki growled in annoyance. _I should've known._

**::Hiroshi:: -Hiroshi's house - 9:00 AM-**

"Man, couldn't you have waited 'til noon before coming over? Don't you ever sleep in?" Hiro asked, rubbing sleep from his eyes and yawning.

When Suguru had called Hiro earlier this morning, informing him that Shuichi was sick and they had the day off, the redhead had rejoiced, thinking that he'd be able to sleep in. Apparently, he'd been wrong.

Turning around, Hiro said, "Come on in." yawning again.

Suguru smiled, keeping his eyes from roaming over his friend's body, who wasn't wearing anything but a pair of blue-striped boxers. His friend had a very nice body.

Coming in, Suguru removed his shoes, and followed Hiro into the living room.

"Hi-Nakano-cha-san," Suguru fumbled. _Get a hold of yourself Fujisaki! You don't stutter! You are eloquent and refined!_Finally finding his composure, "Nakano-san."

"Fujisaki-san, please call me Hiro. I don't like it when people call me by my last name, it sounds strange."

"Hai, Hiro-san." Suguru corrected his cheeks tingeing pink. _You don't blush either!_"And please, refer to me as Suguru."

"Okay, Suguru-kun." Suguru face reddened. "Sorry, I didn't mean to say that."

"No, Suguru-kun is fine." Then smirking, he added seductively, "Hi-chan."

"It was Hiro's turn to blush. "G-good, we're on the same page. Anyways, I don't know about you, but I'm starving."

Suguru's stomach chose that moment to growl, loudly. Suguru's face flushed as he unconsciously clutched at his abdomen. Hiro almost fell over he was laughing so hard.

Regaining his composure, Hiro stated, "I guess we're both hungry."

_Oh, this is your chance._"How about you go get freshened up, and I'll make breakfast." Suguru offered.

"Okay, if you don't mind."

"Not at all."

"Well, if you insist…" Hiro headed for his room quickly, before Suguru changed his mind.

Suguru entered the kitchen, and began looking for something to make.

_He really knows how to eat well._ Suguru thought after he'd looked inside the fridge and had opened a few cupboards. _How many boxes of pocky does one person need?_ He thought after opening the next cupboard. Hiro had every flavor imaginable, strawberry, chocolate, vanilla, the list went on and on. Smiling to himself, he thought, _oh well, I'd probably live off cheesecake and chilli if it was healthy._

Shaking his head, Suguru began laying out everything he would need in order to prepare breakfast.

Suguru jumped when he heard Hiro start the shower.

Smiling to himself, _mm…Hiro's in the shower…naked…  
_

**::Tatsuha:: -Tatsuha's bedroom - Uesugi household - 9:00 AM-**

"Tatsuha-kun, wake-up! Tatsuha-kun, Kumagoro really has to use the bathroom!" Ryuichi whined, trying to sit up, but was stopped due to Tatsuha's weight on his chest.

Ryuichi tried to gently lift Tatsuha off of him, but Tatsuha only clung tighter to him, nuzzling deeper into his chest, and hooking a leg around one of Ryuichi's.

The singer/actor let out an exasperated cry. He started to gently shake Tatsuha awake.

"Mmm…five more minutes…" Tatsuha mumbled.

"Tatsuha-kun, please wake-up, Kumagoro really has to go!"

Tatsuha groaned, looking up at Ryuichi's frantic face, "Good morning, Ryuichi."

"Good morning to you too, Tatsuha-kun. Now, can you please move so Kumagoro can go to the bathroom?"

Tatsuha reluctantly moved away from Ryuichi, but not before looking at Ryuichi's boxer clad body. He smirked, "Correction, you mean _you_have to use the bathroom."

Ryuichi blushed, covering himself with his hands, "You're wrong! Kumagoro does!"

The singer grabbed Kumagoro from a nearby pillow and dashed for the bathroom.

Tatsuha chuckled. Who would of known that Ryuichi would be embarrassed due to a simple morning erection induced by an overly full bladder? Tatsuha lost it, laughing so hard he couldn't breathe.

"Uncle Tats, what's so funny?"

Tatsuha stopped laughing and wiped the tears from his eyes, looking over at the cute little blonde haired blue eyed girl in front of him. "Oh, hello, Naiya, your Uncle Ryu decided to be funny this morning, that's all."

"Oh, did he sleep here?" Naiya patted the bed. Tatsuha knew her real question was whether Ryuichi had slept in his bed with him.

"Yes, it does."

Naiya got a huge grin on her young chibi face. "Does that mean that Uncle Ryu and Uncle Tats are finally together?"

Tatsuha hesitated, that was her way of asking whether they were finally dating and had had sex. Tatsuha had to admit she was the smartest two year old he'd ever encountered. Leave it up to Mika and Tohma to create super genius children.

"No Naiya. He only _slept_here," Tatsuha yawned, "and kept me up all night playing video games."

**::Yuki:: -Yuki and Shuichi's bedroom - 9:00 AM-**

"You weren't lying, he really is sick." Tohma stated softly, brushing Shuichi's sweaty pink hair away from his forehead. Shuichi responded by whimpering quietly.

"He got sick on the flight here, and then all of last night until he fell asleep." Yuki shot back in a whisper, "Why would I lie?"

"Thought he might've drank too much on the plane, or you wanted to keep him home, for your own personal reasons."

"Tohma, if he was hung-over, I would have made him go to work. A hung-over Shu is an annoying Shu. Rather you put up with it than me. And if I'd wanted him to ditch work so we could _fuck_all day, I'd have told you. I'm not one to mince words. You should know that by now, Tohma." Yuki whispered harshly before disappearing into his and Shuichi's personal bathroom to retrieve a thermometer and dampened washcloth.

Returning moments later, Yuki moved to Shuichi's side, kneeling next to his sick husband. Yuki placed the damp cloth on Shuichi's forehead and then tried to put the thermometer in his mouth, but Shuichi pursed his lips and fought Yuki until the blond threatened to stick it elsewhere.

"You've grown soft Yuki," Tohma quietly observed, running his hands through Shuichi's sweat slicked hair.

"You're one to talk, Tohma. Since when are you concerned for Shu's well being?"

"Since I saw the look on your face when he walked down the aisle in that beautiful white gown. And since he's family now, it's only natural that I be concerned for him."

"Right," Yuki muttered, getting up and approaching his and Shuichi's closet. He pulled out a white button-up shirt, and a pair of blue jeans. Not caring that Tohma was there in the room with him as he quickly dressed.

The thermometer beeped while Yuki was still getting dressed. Realizing that Tohma hadn't said what Shuichi's temperature was, he turned around continuing to button his shirt to see if he'd even bothered to remove the thermometer.

Tohma was just standing there, thermometer in hand, staring at it.

"Tohma?" Yuki inquired.

"When did you last check his temp?"

_What does that matter,_thought Yuki, moving closer to Tohma. "Last night. His temp was 100 point something, nothing major, why?"

Tohma handed him the thermometer. Yuki looked at the digital readout. His heart suddenly felt as though it was in his throat.

He looked at Tohma, then back at the thermometer. _This can't be real._

**::Suguru:: -Hiroshi's kitchen - 9:30 AM-**

"Mm…smells good Fuji-Suguru. Whatcha makin'?" Hiro asked, entering the kitchen.

"Ham and-" Suguru froze when he turned around, facing Hiro. The redhead had only a towel around his waist, his long hair was still damp, dripping little droplets of water down his bare chest and back. Suguru's eyes roved up and down Hiro's body before he caught himself, and locked his eyes with Hiro's. "H-ham and cheese omelettes, they're almost done. Five minutes, maybe. You like omelettes, right?" _First he's in nothing but boxers, now he's only wearing a towel. God, he's beautiful. Shut up Fujisaki, you're not helping your "predicament" any by thinking such things!  
_  
Hiro none the wiser answered, "Yes, of course. Since they're not done, I'll go get dressed."

When Hiro left, Suguru immediately returned his attention to the stove, flipping the omelettes over, and silently willing his throbbing _problem_ away. _He was going to eat wearing only a towel! Ugh! Stop it, Fujisaki!  
_  
When Hiro returned clothed in tight jeans and a Jimmy Hendrix t-shirt, Suguru was busy setting the table. Hiro grimaced when he realised what Suguru had decided to wear on his day off. He was wearing black slacks, green silk dress shirt with short sleeves that brought out his hair, with a black vest over it. _Doesn't he own any regular clothes?  
_  
Not glancing up from his task of setting his and Hiro's places at the kitchen table, Suguru beckoned Hiro to take a seat.

Both men ate their breakfast, to which Hiro thanked Suguru for making and complimented him about how good it tasted. They sat quietly finishing their breakfasts talking idly about getting the band back together, when Suguru's cell phone rang.

Suguru quickly apologized for the interruption as he removed his cell from his pocket, and glanced at the screen to see who was calling; it was Tohma.

Apologizing again, Suguru answered his cell, greeting his cousin. _Why is he calling? Do we have work after all?_Suguru listened intently to whatever Tohma was saying on the other end.

Hiro motioned to Suguru, asking what Tohma wanted.

Suguru put up a finger, indicating Hiro to hold on. "Hai, Tohma," he answered, then hung up. "Hiro, we have to go. It's Shindou-san, he's-"

**::Ryuichi/Tatsuha:: -Tatsuha's bedroom - 9:40 AM-**

"Hey Tatsuha, Ryuichi, have either of you seen Naiya? Also, Tohma just called, Shuichi's-" Mika stopped, irritation filling her features. A boxer clad Ryuichi and Tatsuha were sitting on Tatsuha's enormous bed playing 'go fish' with her daughter. "Tatsuha, what have I told you about not wearing anything around my daughter? That goes for you too, Ryuichi."

"Don't blame us Mika, Naiya came in right after we'd just woken up," Tatsuha reasoned.

A vein threatened to pop out of Mika's head. "Oh, really, and it never crossed your minds to get dressed?"

"Mama, don't be angry with Uncle Ryu and Uncle Tats. I came in Uncle Tats' room without knocking." Naiya explained, getting up from her place on Tatsuha's bed and walking to the edge so her mom could pick her up.

Mika held her daughter in one arm while she used her other to press fingers to her temple. She sighed, "Fine," then locking eyes with the two men in front of her. "Shuichi's in the hospital with the flu, and he's asking to see you both." With that, Mika left Tatsuha's room, taking Naiya with her.

**::Shuichi:: -Tokyo Hospital Waiting Room - 10:30ish-**

Two people were allowed to see Shuichi at a time and were required to wear protective masks since Shuichi was still contagious. With an exception to Yuki, who had already been exposed to him, and refused to wear a stupid mask.

Everyone was gathered in the hospital waiting area, waiting for their turn to see Shuichi. Yuki was the only person absent, since he was already in Shuichi's hospital room.

Tohma was updating everyone, which included Tatsuha, Ryuichi, Mika, Naiya, Hiro, and Suguru, on Shuichi's condition. "They were able to bring down his fever, but the doctors are going to keep him overnight for observation. They've given permission for two visitors at a time, but since Yuki's refused to leave his side, only one of you are allowed in. Shuichi's tired and irritable, not to mention whiney. So try not to upset him. Yuki said that if anyone makes his 'Shu-chan' cry, there'll be hell to pay. Also, the doctor said that Shuichi is not to return to work for a few days or until he's better and isn't contagious. Any questions?" When no one spoke up Tohma asked, "So, who wants to go first?"

**END Chapter 2**

**TBC...**

So, how was it? Chapter 3 should be posted soon**.**

In case you're wondering, Naiya means diamond in Japanese. I figured that I'd make Tohma the doting father that named his daughter after the most precious stone in the world.

Please leave a review.


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello again! I'm back! Chapter 3 is finally finished. XD Enjoy the chappy!**

**DISCLAIMER:**I don't own Gravitation or it's characters; I only own this story line. I don't own "Dance, Dance Revolution", or "Whack-a-Mole".

**Main Characters:**Eiri: 25, Shuichi: 21, Tatsuha: 19, Ryuichi: 34, Hiroshi: 21, Suguru:19.

**Shadow Character:** This character may or may not be a main character.

**Update 07/22/2011: All censoring has been fixed as well as punctuation and grammar errors.**

**CHAPTER 3**

One week later…

**::Shuichi/Hiroshi/Suguru:: -N.G. Records Recording Studio-**

"Hey guys! Miss me? Let's get this party started!" Shuichi exclaimed to his band mates, jumping on the table in the studio, playing air guitar.

"Guess he's feeling better." Suguru noted, smirking.

"Man, I missed this." Hiro stated as he tuned his electric guitar.

Shuichi, still bouncing with energy, jumped off of the table, and waved pages of lyrics in their faces, "Look, look! I wrote a new song! Isn't that great guys?"

Suguru took the lyrics from Shuichi, looking them over, "Not bad, Shindou-san."

"Did Yuki help you with these lyrics?" Hiro asked, peering over Suguru's shoulder to read more.

"No! I wrote them myself! Are they good? Pure genius, right guys?" the pink-haired singer grinned, wiggling his little hips, showing how happy he was.

"They're a lot better than the lyrics you've written in the past." Suguru handed Hiro the first page while he read it over the second; there were five in all. Shuichi had been busy.

"I think this is the best song you've written so far," Hiro mused, _Yuki may not have helped you write these lyrics, but I know that he was your inspiration, Shu._

"I know, right?" Shu smiled, making a peace sign with his left hand.

Suguru glanced at the over energized singer, seeming to have realised something. "Shindou-san, why are you here? Shouldn't you be home with Yuki, taking care of him?"

The smile left Shuichi's cute face, "I would be, but Tohma said that he'd make me write ten new songs by tomorrow, if I didn't get this recorded _today_…and…Yuki kicked me out…said I was making him worse…" The pink-haired man looked down at his feet for a few minutes, then, suddenly smiling brightly, he said, "Anyways, let's get to work!" That said, Shuichi bounced off happily into the recording booth.

"How much you want to bet Yuki sent him to work because of Tohma?" Hiro whispered to Suguru.

"Why would I bet on something I know is probably true?" Suguru whispered back, smiling.

**::Yuki:: -Yuki and Shuichi's bedroom-  
**  
"Why are you here, Tohma?" Yuki asked irritably, coughing into a tissue.

"To take care of you, of course," Tohma fluffed Yuki's pillows and smoothed out the comforter, taking a seat on the edge of the bed next to the sick novelist.

"I can do that myself. I don't need you to take care of me, Tohma." Yuki rasped, suppressing another cough.

"So mean, Eiri-kun. Are you upset because your little Shu-chan's not here to take care of you? You were right, you know. He would have only made you worse, and we all know how much you hate hospitals."

"I don't need Shu to take care of me," Yuki coughed again. _Who am I kidding, I wish he was here. I wish I could hold him close, no, have him hold me close._

By the look on Tohma's face, Yuki knew that the other man didn't believe him.

"You really wish your pink-haired little lover were here, don't you?" Seguchi replied sympathetically.

"Shut-up, Tohma!" After another bout of coughing, Yuki asked, "Why are you really here? You wouldn't have threatened Shu if you were only here to mother hen me to death."

**::Tatsuha/Ryuichi:: -Tatsuha's bedroom – 9:00 AM-  
**  
"Tatsuha-kun, it's time to wake up!"

Ryuichi and Tatsuha lay on their sides, facing one another. The singer had his arms wrapped around the younger man who was closely snuggled against him; their legs tangled together. Those that didn't' know them would think that they were lovers.

"Ngh! Go back to sleep, Ryuichi. It's too early!" Tatsuha complained curling even more into Ryuichi's chest, and wrapping an arm tightly around the older man to stop his movement. How could someone wake up this early after only a couple hours sleep? None other than Ryuichi, that's who. Someone as full of energy as him would obviously wake early.

"But you promised, Tats-kun!" Ryuichi pouted, stroking the hair at Tatsuha's nape with a free hand.

"You're right." Tatsuha sighed, looking in the direction of the bathroom.

"I'll race you!" Ryuichi cried a gleam in his eyes.

"You're on." Tatsuha took off for the bathroom, Ryuichi trailing not far behind.

The younger man won, of course.

"Aw! No fair, Tatsuha-kun. Your legs are longer!" Ryuichi complained playfully, banging on the bathroom door.

Tatsuha's face appeared suddenly from the other side of the door; a mischievous grin on his face. "Want to join me?" Ryuichi's face turned a very light shade of pink.

"Tats-kun…" The singer said slowly.

"I've got bubble bath, and rubber duckies. Oh, and toy boats!"

Ryuichi giggled, "Alright!" pushing Tatsuha into the bathroom, and shutting the door behind them.

**::Yuki:: -Yuki and Shuichi's bedroom-**

"Unless, you're here in regards to my 'little pink-haired lover' as you so elegantly put it."

"No, that is not the reason that I am here."

"Then, why? Is it Ryuichi and Tatsuha? You know as well as I, that they are not lovers, although the media would like to believe differently." Yuki coughed a few more times.

"I know, but that is not why I'm here either." Seguchi paused. "I'm here regarding Suguru and Hiroshi."

**::Tatsuha/Ryuichi:: -An Arcade in Tokyo - Noon-**

Ryuichi and Tatsuha battled against each other in an intense round of Dance, Dance Revolution.

Neither was giving an inch.

The sheer talent of the two men had drawn quite the crowd, but luckily neither man was recognised. Both men were wearing clever disguises. Ryuichi wore a vibrant purple wig cut Cleopatra-style, while Tatsuha wore a bright green wig with blue streaks. The hair on Tatsuha's wig was ruler-straight, went past his shoulders, and had bangs that fell into his eyes. Both men were wearing vibrant coloured clothing that was very futuristic in style; they looked a lot like cosplayers.

Their battle went on, with loud cheers coming from all around them. Neither man seemed to be tiring, but Ryuichi, with his inhuman energy, finally owned Tatsuha after a gruelling round that seemed to go on infinitely. And although both of them were breathing harshly, neither had broken a sweat.

"Good game, Ry-uh…Good game!" Tatsuha panted, barely saving himself from blurting out Ryuichi's name.

"You too! Thank you for bringing me here." Ryuichi breathed happily.

The crowd broke into applause and shouted for an encore, but both men declined. They were far too tired from their heated round, but they promised another one later.

After both men took their bows, Tatsuha turned to Ryuichi. "What do you-" But he never finished his question, because the purple wigged man had grabbed his wrist and dragged him towards a first person shooter game.

The two men played the game five times. Tatsuha won every game, because each time a monster or zombie came on the screen Ryuichi would scream and latch onto Tatsuha, pleading for the younger man to save him.

Next, Ryuichi wanted to play Whack-a-Mole, which required the singer to hit the little plastic moles that popped up out of holes with a hammer-like weapon. While the purple-haired man worked diligently to whack all of the moles back into their holes, Tatsuha never let his eyes leave Ryuichi, as he remembered their morning in the tub.

**FLASHBACK**

Tatsuha gave a yelp of surprise as Ryuichi pushed him into the bathroom and locked the door behind them.

Ryuichi distanced himself from Tatsuha as he went over to the sink, opening the cupboards below, and pulling out various toy ships and rubber duckies.

While the singer collected the toys, Tatsuha was busy preparing the bath, adding bubble bath as he filled the tub, grinning all the while. It had been far too long since they had last bathed together.

When the bathtub was full of bubbly-water and the toys were added, both men undressed and carefully sank into the tub - both men taking care that the other did not see the other's nether regions.

Tatsuha's reason for hiding himself was obvious, as he was quite excited to be bathing with his idol, though his predicament went unnoticed by the singer.

Ryuichi's reason for concealing himself though, was a mystery to the younger man, but he shrugged it off as the singer being modest.

During their bath, nothing sexual occurred, but that didn't stop Tatsuha from stealing glances at the older man's naked chest and arms; or from purposefully splashing bubbles in hopes of seeing other parts of Ryuichi.

The singer never seemed to make any advances on the younger man, but got them both engaged in quite the water fight, which resulted with both of them cleaning up the bathroom afterwards.

The two men had played in the bath for nearly two hours before they decided it was time to get out and carry on with their plans for the day.

**END FLASHBACK**

Tatsuha was brought out of his musings by a firm hand gripping his left shoulder.

The younger man glanced behind him, grinning, "Ohayo, K-san."

**::Yuki:: -Yuki/Shuichi's bedroom - 12:30pmish-**

"…due to my cousin's recent behaviour and actions, I'm curious as to whether Nakano-san is worth his time."

"Hiro may be ignorant to Suguru's feelings and advances, but he's a good kid, smart too. You're slipping up Tohma. I'd figure you'd know him well enough by now to know whether or not he's trustworthy. Especially since he's lead guitarist in a band that's as popular as Bad Luck."

"Normally, I would, but he's elusive. Not to mention quiet, unless him and Shindou-san are engaged in some sort of mischief or are performing. I've tried getting to know Nakano-san, but he refuses to answer my questions."

"You could sick Naiya on him-"

"Do not talk of my daughter as if she's some dog-"

"Tohma, keep your knickers on. I'm merely saying that as Shacho, you should have authority over your subordinates. You should be able to get the answers you're seeking from him. But to answer your question, from what I've seen of him, Hiro's trustworthy, not to mention protective of those he cares about."

"Do you think he'd protect Suguru?"

"I don't have any doubts about that. Hiro would protect those close to him, even those he's not as close to. He's like Shu that way. Though from what I hear from Shu, Suguru and Hiro spent a lot of time together while Shu had the flu." Yuki coughed into his tissue, and then continued. "He also said that they're on first name basis now, and even have pet names for each other." By the look of shock on Tohma's face, it was clear that he wasn't privy to this information, which caused Yuki to laugh.

"What do they call each other? What are their 'pet names'?"

"Suguru-kun and Hi-chan." the novelist snickered at the look on Tohma's face, then grabbed his emesis basin and promptly vomited into it.

Tohma took the emesis basin when Yuki was finished and went to the adjacent bathroom to empty and clean it. When he came back, he also brought a wet washcloth.

Tohma cleaned up Yuki's mouth before handing him the bowl, in case he needed it again.

"Feel better?"

"What do you think?" Yuki replied hoarsely.

Tohma smirked, "So, they have pet names - there may be hope for Suguru yet. But I have to get to know Nakano-san better. I'll worry about them dating later." Tohma smirked at Yuki, "It's time Operation: Bring Hiro Out of the Closet went into action, of course, I won't have to lift a finger, Suguru will take of that little hiccup, I'm sure."

Yuki rolled his eyes.

**::Tatsuha/Ryuichi:: -Arcade in Tokyo - 12:30pmish-**

"Ryuichi forgot this." K handed Tatsuha a disguised Kumagoro; the pink bunny's clothes closely matched what Tatsuha and Ryuichi were wearing.

Tatsuha took the stuffed animal, and then glanced at Ryuichi, who was still playing Whack-a-Mole. "That's understandable. We were in somewhat of a hurry this morning." The younger man turned back to K. "Nice hair by the way. Is it permanent?"

"No, it will come out when I wash it." K replied, running his hands through scarlet hair.

"You look like a taller version of Hiro." Tatsuha chuckled. "How'd you know we were dressed as cosplayers?"

"Do I really look like Hiro?" Tatsuha nodded, smiling. "Mika told me how you were dressed when I stopped by your folks' place to find out why you hadn't left yet. That's when I found out Kumagoro had been left behind."

"Hey K! Why are you here?" Ryuichi asked excitedly as he skipped over towards the two men, wrapping his arms around Tatsuha, and placing his chin on the younger man's shoulder.

Tatsuha linked fingers with the singer's, blushing slightly, still holding Kumagoro in one hand.

K knew that the two men had yet to get together, so he just gave them a small smile. "You forgot Kumagoro, again."

"What? I did? W-where is he?" Ryuichi screeched in Tatsuha's ear.

"He's right here. I have him, see?" Tatsuha reassured, holding up Kumagoro for the frantic singer to see.

"Oh, thank you, Tatsuha-kun!" The purple-haired man exclaimed, placing a kiss o the younger green-haired man's cheek, then leaning forward to place one on Kumagoro's nose, apologizing to the pink bunny for forgetting him.

Ryuichi then returned his chin to Tatsuha's shoulder and asked, "Can you hold on to Kuma-chan for me? I'm afraid I'll forget him, again."

"Of course, Ryuichi." Tatsuha promised, kissing the older man in return on the cheek.

Ryuichi tinged pink, but it went unnoticed by Tatsuha, but not by K, who inwardly grinned.

"Well, I guess I'll leave you two to your fun then."

As K turned to leave, Ryuichi moved from Tatsuha's side, grabbing the temporary redhead's wrist. "K, please stay. Have fun with us!"

"Yeah, K, why don't you stay, play a few games?" Tatsuha added.

"Well, I guess it couldn't hurt. Are there any shooting games?"

"Yes, tons!" Tatsuha answered.

"Then let's go! You all are going down!"

Ryuichi squeaked, and latched onto Tatsuha's arm, pleading for the younger man to protect him from the scary monsters.

**::Yuki/Shuichi:: -Eiri/Shuichi Residence - 9pm-  
**  
"Tadaima." Shuichi whispered as he entered his and Yuki's home, in case his husband was sleeping.

As soon as Shuichi shut the door though, Yuki called out for him.

After peeling off his sneakers, the little pink-haired man made his way to the bedroom, where he knew his sick lover would be. And upon entering he saw Yuki stretch out his arms, inviting Shu to bed.

The pink-haired man stripped off his clothes and made his way to the ill novelist, crawling into bed next to him.

"Hold me." Yuki hoarsely pleaded.

Complying, Shu put out his arms, welcoming Yuki to lie on his chest. To which the larger man graciously did, hooking his an arm around the smaller man's waist as Shuichi wrapped both of his small arms around him.

"How are you feeling?" Shuichi whispered caringly to his husband.

"Better, now that you're here." Shu's eyes widened at the novelist's soppy reply, but smiled at the fact that Yuki hadn't sounded restrained saying it.

Shuichi unconsciously tightened his hold on his lover, "I love you, Yuki."

"I love you too, punk."

There was a short silence before Yuki spoke up trying to keep his sentences short so that he wouldn't cough on Shu. "How was your day?"

"Hard! I forgot how stressful recording new songs can be. But I enjoyed it so much, Yuki!"

"I'm glad us moving back here then, wasn't a waste of time." Shu smiled at that.

"So, how are your band mates?"

"Good. Suguru's…well…Suguru. Which is good, I guess. Um, Hiro said he was taking Ayaka out tonight; said tonight he was going to snog her without getting sick."

"Hmm." Yuki smirked. "Little bugger still hasn't realised he's gay."

"Yuki! He is not gay, just nervous."

"He doesn't strike me as the type to get nervous around people. Was he like that with the girls he dated when he was in high school?"

"Well, um, I don't think so. I mean, I don't ever remember seeing him with any of the girls he dated. He just told me about it."

"Did he have sex with any of these girls?"

"I don't think so. I think they just gave him hand jobs and stuff. He said he was waiting for the 'one.'"

"Interesting. Did he ever make any moves on you?"

"Yuki! No!"

"I thought you said that you guys used to pretend you were a couple in order to get your way."

"We did, but he never...we never...!"

"He never kissed you or anything? You said he used to suck on your neck, and nibble your ear when you guys tricked girls into doing your bidding."

"He did, but we never kissed to get our way. The only time we ever kissed was when I met you. I-I was nervous about kissing you wrong and Hiro said he'd teach me how if I paid him, though he never actually made me pay up."

"So, that's why you seemed to suddenly know how to kiss the next time I saw you." Yuki chuckled.

"Anyways, Hiro said he'd tell me about their date tomorrow." Shu said, then added, "And he's not gay!" when Yuki muttered something about Hiro being a closet-queer.

"Whatever you say…" Yuki snuggled closer to Shu, winding his leg around his lover's, and whispered a goodnight.

"Night, Yuki. Love you." Shu whispered, as he clapped his hands together above Yuki's back to make the lights go out.

"Love you too…Shuichi Shindou…"

**Chapter 3 END**

**TBC...**

Hoped you enjoyed the chapter. XD You will find out what happened on Hiro's date with Ayaka next chapter.

I apologize for Tatsuha's slight OOCness.

Also, it's been mentioned that Eiri doesn't say Shuichi's name in Gravitation, but let me re-inform you, they're MARRIED.

Anyways, I'm working on completing ch4, so it should be posted soon. For those waiting for Tamed 9 this is a bit of good news, because once I finish ch4, all of my time will be spent working on it.

Please leave a review.


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! So as you can see I'm actually updating again! I know, I've already posted chapter 4 before, but this is the original chapter 4 that I wanted to post. Don't worry the exchange between Tohma and Hiro will be in Chapter 5. So, please enjoy this chapter, or maybe pull out tissues. lol. Also, I will be editing the earlier chapters and my other fics as well. That is, I will get rid of all the curse word censoring. :D**

**Also, I am looking for a beta for all of my stories, so if anyone's willing, let me know. :)  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation, even though Shuichi is so darn cute. **

**WARNING: **Yaoi. If you don't like it, then why are you here?

**Main Characters: **Eiri: 24, Shuichi: 21, Tatsuha: 19, Ryuichi: 34, Hiroshi: 21, Suguru: 19.

**Shadow Character: **This person may or not be a main character.

(Revised version) chapter 4 02/07/11 Gravitational Problems

**::Hiro:: -N.G. Records—**

Hiro plunked down in his seat inside the recording booth, grabbing his guitar off its stand, and sliding the pleather strap over his shoulder. He tuned the strings, not saying anything more than a moody hello to his band mates. The redhead hid his eyes behind his long bangs; a metaphorical storm cloud above his head.

Shuichi and Suguru glanced at one another, as though in sync with each other's thoughts. Hiro's date with Ayaka had not been good, probably meaning he hadn't been able to kiss her again, and had probably been ill quickly after attempting to – again.

"Hi-Hiro, if you'd like to—"

Hiro interrupted Suguru, "I'm going to break it off with Ayaka-san."

"What?" Both Shuichi and Suguru screeched.

"I'm a poor excuse for a man. Shouldn't even be called such, put me in a dress, call it a day." Hiro mumbled the last sentence to himself.

"I thought Ayaka-san was accepting—" Suguru was again cut off by Hiro.

"It's not Ayaka-san, I...it's just time that I let her go. She deserves someone that can actually kiss her and not blow chunks on her." Hiro looked up at his band mates, meeting their eyes for the first time. His eyes were blood shot, and there were rings under his eyes showing his lack of sleep and stress. "I tried to kiss her last night..."

**Flashback – Hiro's date with Ayaka – Tokyo Park, late evening –**

Hiro and Ayaka had spent the evening at Hiro's place, where the redhead had treated Ayaka to a romantic dinner and then a movie. They had chatted and enjoyed themselves, sharing popcorn and laughing at the comedy they had watched. Everything had been perfect, and Hiro was eager to finally be able to kiss his pretty girlfriend, without vomiting. He was sure that he could do it this time as he'd been able to put an arm around Ayaka without feeling queasy.

They had shared a quiet moment outside of Ayaka's home, saying goodnights and making plans for their next date. Hiro leant forward as Ayaka did, their lips meeting. Hiro felt his stomach lurch, but held his nausea in check. The kiss was delicate and technically their first. Hiro deepened the kiss, desperate to make up for all of their other botched attempts at showing affection physically. Then his stomach rebelled against him.

Hiro had shoved Ayaka away as quick as he could, but the damage had been done. He'd missed vomiting in his girlfriend's mouth, fortunately, but he hadn't been able to hold his stomach's contents long enough to miss Ayaka's pretty dress, which was now covered in tonight's supper.

Hiro muttered an, "Oh, shit." And then to Ayaka, "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry Ayaka-san, I didn't mean to. I thought, oh my god, I'm sorry!" Hiro covered his mouth and started to cry, falling to his knees.

Ayaka smiled lightly, and put a gentle hand on Hiro's downcast head. "It's alright Nakano-san, just nerves. "

Hiro looked up at his girlfriend and at the drying vomit on her dress. He had thought he'd see repulsion in her eyes, but Ayaka just smiled sweetly at him in understanding.

**End Flashback**

"Ayaka-san just smiled. Smiled! As though I hadn't just sicked up on her! How can that just be nerves? How many men throw up at the chance to kiss their girlfriends? She deserves so much better than someone this pathetic, can't even kiss a girl!"

"Some men faint, so maybe this is your way of—"

"Shindou-san, you're not helping." Suguru admonished. "Hiro-san you really threw up on her and she just smiled?"

Hiro nodded, dejectedly. "Yeah, she did. Let's just play, alright guys?"

The other two band mates nodded and started recording Shuichi's news songs.

_One hour later..._

"I'm sorry guys; I'll get it right this time." Shuichi promised replacing his headphones.

Tohma leant over a very worried Sakano, pressed the comm. button, "That will be all for today, thank you."

Shuichi pressed his hands to the sound proof glass, "I can get it right, Seguchi-san, I can!"

"Go home, Shindou-san," Tohma's tone held a certain finality that kept Shuichi from further protesting. "Now, Shindou; take care of Eiri-kun." Tohma paused as Shuichi zipped by, yelling a quick 'Arigato!'

Hiro and Suguru exited the booth, one after the other, quietly. Hiro's face was blank, his mind on other things. While Suguru sported an uncharacteristic blush on his face and he tried to keep from glancing at Hiro, and his cousin.

Not glancing at either of the remaining two Bad Luck members, "Nakano-san, and Fujisaki, my office, in ten." Tohma ordered as he deftly passed and exited the Studio.

**::Yuki:: -Yuki and Shuichi's bedroom – mid-afternoon—**

Yuki carefully rolled onto his right side and curled into foetal position. He felt horrible: his body ached and he felt nauseous. The blond had been ill only once since Shuichi had left for work that morning, and he didn't want to be, again.

The novelist lethargically peered up at the digital picture frame on the night stand. He watched as it rotated through various pictures that he and Shuichi had taken together.

A picture filtered through of Shuichi on their wedding day, wearing his wedding gown and veil, holding a white bouquet of roses and smiling joyously.

The next picture was one that he and Shuichi had taken with one of their cell phones. Shuichi was nibbling on his ear, looking straight at the lens; looking sexy. While, he, Yuki, had a look of pure pleasure upon his face; his eyes slightly lidded and mouth parted, as he too looked in the camera lens. It wasn't a secret that Yuki's ears were an erogenous zone for the man. A hard-fast round of creative love making had followed this particular picture. Yuki smiled faintly at the memory.

Yuki watched as more pictures of him and Shuichi cycled through; some of their wedding, some of them in bed together (not necessarily having sex), others taken of them just goofing around, having fun with a camera at a park or cafe...

The blond buried his face into his pillow, groaning. He wished his little wife-like lover and spouse were there with him. He didn't feel well and all he wanted was his Shu-chan there to take care of him and to make him feel better.

Yuki grabbed his cell phone off of the night stand to call Tohma, and demand he send Shuichi home, but thought better of it. He wasn't about to show weakness to anyone, especially, to one Tohma Seguchi.

The novelist heard the front door open and close, and froze. "Who could be here?" he thought. Surely, not Shu. He wasn't due for a couple of hours yet. Which left Tohma. Yuki immediately feigned sleep, not wanting to deal with the ex-Nittle Grasper at the moment.

Yuki waited for the soft "Eiri-kun," but it never came. Instead, he heard a quiet "Yuki…," and felt someone sit beside him on the bed.

When the person brushed some hair from his face, he smelled strawberries, and instantly opened his eyes to be greeted by the pink hair and purple eyes of his Shu-chan. The blond smiled faintly up at his little lover, glad to see him.

Shuichi returned the smile with one of his own that was soft and caring.

"How are you feeling?" Shuichi inquired quietly.

"Like shit." Yuki complained.

Leaning into the gentle strokes that Shuichi was giving his blond hair, he asked, "Why are you home early?"

"Seguchi-san told me to come home and take care of you."

Yuki snorted but it came out as a cough, "Well, I –" cough. " -don't need you to take-" cough. "-care of me. I can take care of myself, thanks."

"Liar," was all Shuichi said before stripping to his knickers and crawling into bed next to his ill husband.

**::Tats:: K's Office – N.G. Records**

"You pull this here and…"

A loud screeching noise filled K's office and then another as the blonde's phone began making the same noise that Kumagoro was emitting.

Tatsuha covered his ears, and scrunched his eyes. "God, I get it, K-san, shut it off!"

K pressed a series of buttons on his cell phone; effectively ending the dual sirens. The blond handed the improved pink bunny to Tatsuha.

"Was _this_ necessary?" Tatsuha plucked at the bullet proof vest adorning Kumagoro.

K laughed heartily, ushering Tats out of his office.

**::Yuki:: Eiri/Shu's bedroom –**

Yuki nuzzled into Shuichi's boxer-clad lap, wrapping his bare arms around the small naked torso of his Shu-chan. Shuichi gently slid his small fingers through blond locks as Yuki softly dozed into much needed rest.

The young pink haired man smiled at his sleeping spouse; Yuki always looked very peaceful at rest – almost angelic. Shuichi had slowly begun to nod off when Yuki's cell phone suddenly trilled, playing the chorus of the first Bad Luck song that Yuki had ever heard; almost five years ago.

Shuichi picked up the cell phone and checked the caller-ID as Yuki stirred in his lap.

"Hmph…who's it?" The blond slurred groggily, trying in vain to lift his aching body and head to look up at Shuichi and finally settled to rolling onto his back, instead.

"Mika."

"Speaker…" Yuki rasped.

Shuichi nodded, answered the call, and switching it to speaker. "Moshi-moshi." Yuki rolled his blood-shot eyes.

"Shuichi-kun? Is Eiri up? I-"

"Whatever it is Mika…It can wait." Yuki griped.

Mika sighed, "It's important. I have a favour to ask. I-"

"No."

"Eiri…"

"No. I don't care. No."

"Eiri!" Mika growled.

Yuki grabbed the phone from Shuichi and barked, "Fine! What is this almighty favour?" and then began to cough.

**::Ryu/Tats:: Tatsuha's Bedroom – **

"Hey, Ryuichi." Tatsuha greeted. "Here's Kuma-chan, K—" Tatsuha paused. "What are you doing?"

Ryuichi was solemnly packing his belongings into a suitcase, as he quietly hummed an old Nittle Grasper tune as though he had not heard Tatsuha.

"Ryuichi, what's going on?" Tatsuha asked, alarm and confusion in his voice.

"Gomen nasai, Tatsuha-kun," Ryuichi said softly, not turning to face Tatsuha. "But I am afraid that I have over stayed my welcome."

"What? What are you saying? D-did I do something wrong?" Tatsuha asked, panicked and was going to approach Ryuichi, but Mika's sudden presence halted him.

"It's time, Ryuichi, let's go." Mika said gently.

All of Mika's usual ire was missing, she was clearly unhappy about something. Her eyes met Tatsuha's and Mika's expression suddenly grew sad.

"What's going on?" Tatsuha cried.

Not looking at Tatsuha, Ryuichi silently clasped his suitcase and calmly met Mika at the door where he stopped. The man finally turned to meet Tatsuha's eyes , but briefly, "Goodbye, Tatsuha-kun. Take care of Kuma-chan for me." Ryuichi leant forward as though to peck Tatsuha's cheek, but then decided otherwise. The older man looked at the floor, emotion void from his features, and followed Mika from the estate.

Tatsuha boneless slumped to the floor in shock, clutching the enhanced Kuma to himself. His room was far too quiet. The younger man felt heavy, yet empty. Tears unbeknownst to him slid down his too pale cheeks.

**::Ryuichi:: - Eiri/Shu's Bedroom —**

Shuichi rubbed slow soothing circles in Yuki's back trying to ease the blonde's pain, as he heaved, and threw up into his emesis basin. The novelist's empty stomach clenched and hurt with each heave; sweat and tears escaping him and sliding down his face. Yuki gave on last dry heave, groaning from the pain that coursed through his already aching body. The blond spit what vomit was in his mouth into the bowl before him and took the towel that Shuichi offered; pulling it over his head and using a corner to wipe his mouth. The blond then swapped ends and brought the clean end of the towel into his dry mouth, and locked eyes with his young lover when he heard a small sniffle.

Shuichi smiled faintly though his tears and took the dirty basin and left into the adjoining bathroom to wash the bowl. He returned a few minutes later with the clean bowl in one hand, and a glass of water in the other.

Moving to sit on the edge of the bed nearest his sick lever, Shuichi held out the glass of water to Yuki. The blond took the proffered refreshment hastily; ready to drink anything to get rid of the awful aftertaste of his own vomit in his mouth.

Yuki did not wish to make himself sick again and so only took a small sip before handing the glass back to Shuichi. Shuichi had barely placed the water on the nightstand when Yuki leant forward and wiped the few stray tears that remained on the chibi-like face of his little hubby. Shuichi gave Yuki a small teary-eyed smile. The novelist then pecked his Shu-chan's cheek and whispered, "Arigato."

Shuichi blushed, giving the blond a much larger smile.

Yuki lay back down, curling up and placing his head once more on Shuichi's lap – the towel still about his head. The novelist started when he saw his sister leaning against the door to his and Shu's room.

"Didn't know you moonlighted as a voyeur, Mika."

"That's a rather weak insult coming from you, Eiri." Mika replied from the door, a hip stuck out, and a hand on her hip, a smirk on her lips.

Yuki just shrugged. "Where is he?" the blond inquired, ignoring as Mika's face took on a sadder expression, as she stepped aside. Behind her stood Ryuichi, who nodded in silent greeting, black rings under his eyes – his lips unsmiling and absent of the usual pink bunny placed somewhere on his person.

"Shuichi, show Ryuichi to his room, please." The look on Mika's face was enough for Shuichi, who jumped up from the bed; grabbing his leopard printed robe from behind the door on his way out. Ryuichi followed behind silently.

When it was only the two siblings in the room Yuki looked pointedly at his sister and asked, "Mind telling me what's going on, now?"

Mika growled or sighed or both, Yuki couldn't really tell. "Father decided he couldn't handle having two gay sons, so he's taken matters into his own hands."

Yuki raised his eyebrows at this. "I can only imagine how Tatsuha reacted to this news."

"That's the troubling part, father didn't tell Tatsuha what he was planning to do."

"Imbecile."

**::Tatsuha::**

The Uesugi Patriarch entered his son's room noticing his son's huddled form under the covers on the bed, and sighed. "Tatsuha."

The huddled form moved, Tatsuha's messy head popped up from beneath the cover. His eyes were puffy and red, and everything looked very blurry. "Can you leave me alone, please." Tatsuha sniffled wiping the wetness from his face.

Tatsuha's father huffed out another sigh. "Tatsuha, it had to be done. I'm sorry but Ryuichi had to go. I could not watch my only other son go down the same path that Eiri has chosen. Tatsuha, you have to understand that I did it for your future, I had to send Ryuichi away –"

"I-it was you? You're why he left? I hate you! Why can't you just accept that both of your sons are gay? I fucking hate you!" Tatsuha screamed. "Get out, get out!" Tatsuha threw a cup at this father. "Get the fuck away from me, I don't want to see your stupid fucking face! Just stay away!"

Tatsuha's father flinched away from the object thrown at him. "Tatsuha, it's not as though you and Ryuichi were together – you will stop this childlikeness this instant! You are my heir and you will keep to your responsibilities. You have no say in this matter!"

Tatsuha suddenly got out of bed and started packing things into a backpack.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Tatsuha ignored his father and threw in one more item into his backpack. "I'm sorry Kuma-chan, but you will have to stay here, it's for the best, really." The younger Uesugi kissed the pink bunny on the nose before carefully placing the stuffed plushie on a pillow.

Tatsuha stormed towards his father towards the door. "W-where do you think you're going?"

"Fuck you, stay the fuck out of my life."

The Uesugi patriarch stood in shock, his mouth opening and closing, struck speechless, as his son slammed the front door.

**::Hiro/Sugu:: - Tohma's Office – **

Hiroshi and Suguru sat in Tohma's office waiting for the man to show up.

"What do you suppose he wants to see us for?" Hiro asked Suguru.

"How should I know? Probably something about Shindou-san." Suguru shrugged.

"Yeah, probably."

Tohma entered the room and sat behind his desk. "I am concerned with something that I have heard." Their shacho steepled his fingers together on his desk and leaned forward. "Concerning pet names, the two of you are calling each other?"

Hiro blushed and didn't know why. "I don't believe I know what you are talking about, Seguchi-san."

"Hi-chan? Suguru-kun? Ring any bells?" Tohma asked, smirking.

Suguru's eye twitched. "Where did you hear that?"

"A little birdie told me."

"Whatever, Yuki probably told you. Don't you ever get tired of interfering in other people's lives?" Hiro ground out.

Tohma smiled his signature smile.

**::Ryuichi:: - The Guest Bedroom – **

"This is it, Sakuma-san. Do you need anything?"

Ryuichi shook his head. "Wanna play the PS2? Or the 360? GameCube? Wii? Uh, we just got the PS3."

Ryuichi shook his head again. "Actually, Shuichi-kun, I'm not feeling very well. I think I'm going to just lay down for awhile." Shuichi thought Ryuichi sounded on the verge of tears, but didn't say anything.

"Oh, okay, um, if you want to move any of the game systems in here, you don't need to ask. Or if you need anything just ask, okay?"

Ryuichi nodded again, dropping his things on the floor and crawling into bed.

Shuichi hesitated. "Okay, well, then..." and left the room, shutting the door quietly behind him.

The pink haired man stared at the door a moment, dropping his head, and softly caressing the shut door, when he heard a muffled sob from the other side.

**::Tatsuha:: - Yuki and Shuichi's Bedroom -**

"The little fool didn't even bother fighting back when father told him he had to leave. He just nodded a lot; I don't think he even told Tatsuha what was going on." Mika held two fingers to her head in frustration when her cell phone suddenly started ringing.

"You should probably get that." Yuki said.

Mika sighed and answered her cell. "Hello. Oh, hello father, no, I haven't seen him, why? He did? Well, what did you expect to happen? No, I'm still at Yuki's house. No, he's not here. I'm not lying. How did you expect him to react? Yes, I'll keep an eye out for him." Mika ended the call with her father without saying goodbye before meeting Yuki's knowing gaze. "Tatsuha ran away."

"What do you want me to do about it?" Yuki blew his nose on a tissue.

"Tch, just call me if he shows up here, okay?"

"Yes, Mika, I will call if our dear brother doth show up on my doorstep."

"Whatever, I did what I came to, I'll see you later, tell Shuichi I said bye."

**::Hiro/Sugu:: - Outside Tohma's Office –**

"Man," Hiro said running his fingers through his hair. "That was weird."

Suguru watched Hiro's fingers as they trailed through his silky red hair. "hm, yeah, it was." Suguru replied, distracted.

"Is something wrong?" Hiro asked notices the strange look on Suguru's face.

"Huh? Oh nothing, you know, just thinking about your predicament with Ayaka." Suguru blushed; he couldn't believe he had been caught openly staring at Hiro!

Hiro grunted, heading towards the elevators. "Can't be helped, I guess. Unless, I can get over this puking thing, I really am going to have to break up with her, it's only fair to her."

Pressing the down button to the elevators, Suguru said, "Surely, she's not your first girlfriend?"

"No, but, don't tell Shu, but I never kissed any of them." Hiro answered nervously. He'd never confessed that before.

Suguru entered the elevator when the doors opened and waited for Hiro to enter after him, before continuing their conversation. The shorter man furrowed his brows; Hiro had never kissed anyone before? "So, you've never kissed anyone before Ayaka? Why ever not? You've had to have had plenty of chances."

A sigh answered him, followed by silence. He'd given up on Hiro answering until the doors opened and they exited onto the first floor of the record building. "Actually, I kissed Shuichi once." At Suguru's raised eyebrows, Hiro elaborated. "He was really nervous about him and Yuki kissing. I guess their first kiss didn't go so well, but whatever, so I just did the friendly thing and helped him feel more comfortable."

Suguru stopped walking and stared at Hiro's retreating back. He couldn't fucking kiss a girl, but he could kiss Shuichi?

Hiro stopped and turned around when he noticed that Suguru wasn't following him. He was surprised by the odd expression on Suguru's face, he almost looked envious or jealous or both, and confused. "What?"

"Y-you kissed Shindou-san! Did you use tongues or – how could you help him if you'd never kissed anyone, either? Doesn't it bother you that your first kiss was with another guy?" Suguru was having a meltdown. It wasn't fair, Shuichi got to have Hiro's first kiss, and Hiro was acting like it didn't matter!

"I-I never thought about it before. I was helping him out. He's my best friend, and don't you fucking tell him that either!"

Suguru caught up to Hiro's side and looked up at the redhead. "Doesn't make you wonder why you could kiss Shu-Shindou-san and not Ayaka?"

It was Hiro's turn to be flabbergasted. "I've never thought about it before, and no, it's just because I love Ayaka."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes, of course I'm sure. Now, can we drop this for now?"

Suguru frowned. "No, we can't drop it. Hiro," Suguru became serious, realising why Tohma had brought them to his office. Why hadn't he thought of this before? "I think you're gay, Hi-chan." He used his nickname for the taller man to take away the brunt of the question. What he wasn't expecting was for Hiro to hit him.

Holding his flaming cheek he looked up at Hiro from the floor; Hiro's punch having knocked him on his ass.

"I'm not gay!" Hiro seethed and left Suguru sitting there on the floor, going home.

Suguru watched Hiro leave the building, a smirk upon his bruising face, "We'll see about that."

**::Tatsuha:: - Yuki and Shu's House, later that night –**

Shuichi left his and Yuki's room to check on Ryuichi. He was almost to the guest room that the singer was staying in when he noticed someone standing outside the room.

"Tatsuha-kun?"

Tatsuha held up a finger to his mouth and shook his head.

"I won't tell Yuki." Shuichi said with a small understanding smile on his lips. "You guys are too cute together, really. What your dad did was stupid." With that Shuichi left the younger Uesugi son standing outside of Ryuichi's room and went back to his ailing husband.

Tatsuha quietly opened the door and entered the dark room. He crept softly to the sleeping figure on the bed and crawled in behind Ryuichi, putting an arm around the slender man's waist.

Ryuichi turned over facing Tatsuha, snuggling closer to the younger man. "Tatsuha, what are you doing here? Your father said we couldn't hang out any more."

Tatsuha for once decided to be the man he was becoming, "Hush, now. I don't care what my father says; I'm not letting you go." He kissed the top of Ryuichi's head and then tilted his face towards his. "I love you too much, Ryuichi." With his admission he claimed Ryuichi's lips with his own.

Ryuichi tensed, pushing Tatsuha away. "Tats-kun we can't! Your father – we're not -!"

Tatsuha pulled the struggling man against him. "Ryuichi, shut up."

Ryuichi buried his head in Tatsuha's chest; a stray tear escaping his eyes.

Both men lay silently in the dark room for a long time. Tatsuha was just about asleep when Ryuichi asked. "Tatsuha-kun, where's Kumagoro?"

"Go to sleep Ryu-chan."

"Okay."

**Chapter 4 End TBC...**

**Hope everyone enjoyed this chappy. I know, it was a very serious chapter but it will all make sense in chapter 5. Here's a hint for chapter 5: There will be kissing! NO, sorry I won't say between who! But aren't you all glad that Suguru finally said what everyone was thinking? Please review, I'd love to hear any feedback. XD Also, Tamed 10 is almost finished, it will be up in the next day or two, and then I will either update this fic or Scent Awakening.  
**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Hello, again everyone. It's been awhile. Man, how time flies! Mild sexually explicit stuff in this chapter, nothing too detailed. Please review, I always enjoy hearing what you think.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own a thing! Nope, if I did, Yuki would be mine! Lol.

**Chapter 5**

**::Shuichi/Yuki:: -Their Bedroom - Early Morning-**

"Mm, yeah, right there, Yuki. Ah, so close..."

Yuki captured his young husband's lips, sloppily kissing him, "Like that?" The blond angled his hips, aiming for Shuichi's sweet spot.

"Ah, yeah, I'm gonna—"

"Yuki, Shuichi, I'm going to make pancakes would you like – is this a bad time?"

Shuichi clung to Yuki, completely paralysed, the blond still deeply seated inside him.

Yuki looked over his shoulder, irritation plain on his face. "What do you think? Get out! And fucking knock next time!"

"S-sorry!" Ryuichi slammed the door and made a quick escape.

Yuki looked back at his little lover. "Where were we, oh yes, you my love were about to cum."

"Uh, no offence but Ryuichi kind of killed the mood and Seguchi-san's been on my case to finish these new songs. I love you." Shuichi kissed the pissed blond on the lips and then skipped into their bathroom to take a quick shower.

Yuki lay back on the bed, pounding his fist into the bed. "Fuck!"

Shuichi's voice filtered in from the shower. He was singing one of Yuki's favourite songs.

The blond deftly moved his hand under the covers grasping at his hardening member; Yuki loved Shuichi's voice.

Panting and just at the cusp of completion, he halted suddenly when the door opened again, revealing the ever annoying Ryuichi, again.

"Oh, uh, the pancakes are done! Sorry!" Ryuichi giggled and slammed the door.

"I told you to fucking knock!" Yuki grabbed a pillow and put it over his face and screamed. The fucking little twat was going to be the death of him!

**::Suguru:: -N-G Recording Studio-**

"Ohayo, K-san, Sakano-san," Suguru bowed slightly. "I hope that my being late hasn't hindered production. I was running behind this morning, it won't happen again."

Sakano looked up from the sound boards, "Don't worry about it, Fujisaki-san! Shindou said that something wasn't right with the song, so he's rewriting some of it, no worries."

K was frowning at his phone in irritation, angrily chewing on the butt of the cigarette between his lips and only just noticed Suguru. The tall blond stuffed his cell into his back pocket, took the cancer stick out of his mouth and blew out noxious smoke. "Oi, what happened to your face, Fujisaki? Decide to wear a bit of makeup this morning, did we?" K stepped forward, peering down at Suguru's face.

Suguru's eye twitched and he quickly moved his face away from K's speculative one. "T-that's none of your business!"

"Hey, Sakano, you got any tissue on you?"

"Yea, here you go, K."

Before Suguru could process the situation, K already had a tissue in his hand and was wetting it with some bottled water.

K leaned toward Suguru and rubbed gently against his cheek until all of the makeup was gone.

"Just as I thought, who hit you, Fujisaki?"

"What's this about someone hitting my cousin?" Tohma said from the doorway and moved forward and roughly grabbed Suguru's chin, turning his face towards his. He had just been dropping by to check on Shuichi's progress with the rewrite and this is what he has to deal with.

Suguru gritted his teeth in fear and aggravation; he really wished that everyone would stop touching his face.

Tohma's eyes narrowed, "Did Nakano do this to you, hmm? Like, yesterday, after you left my office? Answer me, Fujisaki!"

Seguchi didn't wait for an answer; he stormed into the recording studio and hulled Hiro up off of his stool by his collar.

"W-what the fuck, Seguchi-san!" Hiro tried to get away from his angry boss, but the shorter man was really strong for his stature.

"Tohma?" Shuichi stood up alarmed.

"Stay out of this Shindou-kun." Tohma brought Hiro's face level with his. "What is the meaning of this?" Tohma gestured with his free hand towards Suguru who had followed his cousin into the recording booth.

Hiro glanced over to where Suguru was standing. Suguru turned his head away from him, but in doing so presented the side of his face with the ugly bruise.

Hiro swallowed and met Tohma's fiery gaze; he suddenly felt very small. "I hit him, sir."

"Why?" Tohma hissed.

Hiro turned as red as his hair. "H-he said...he said that I..."

"Spit it out, Nakano!" Tohma violently jerked on Hiro's shirt, giving the other man a horrible pain in his neck.

"I simply said something to Hiroshi-san that offended him, sir."

"I didn't ask you," Tohma seethed. "Nakano, what is it that my dear cousin said to you, that you felt warranted your marring his face?"

Hiro tilted his head down, so that his hair hid his features and answered in a hushed whisper that only Tohma could hear. "He called me gay, sir, because Shu is the only one I've ever kissed." Hiro's face was burning, but he brought his face up to meet Seguchi's anyway. "D-does it make me gay, that I could kiss Shuichi without a problem, and yet, am unable to do the very same with the girl I profess to love?"

Shuichi gasped, dropping sheets of music everywhere, having heard Hiro's last sentence.

Tohma let go of Nakano's shirt. "I suggest you find out, Nakano, and soon. This predicament of yours is affecting your playing. I don't care if you have to kiss everyone in here, but you had better get over this little phobia, and I had better not hear that you have acted in any way violent towards my cousin again, do you understand me?"

"Yes, Seguchi-san," Hiro was too mortified to say anything else.

Tohma stormed out of the studio, slamming both the recording studio door and the sound booth's door as he went.

Hiro slumped back down on his stool. "Suguru, I'm sorry for hitting you. I overreacted; you were only trying to help."

"No, I wasn't," Suguru replied. "This, is trying to help," Suguru walked up to Hiro, put his hands on either side of the redhead's face, and took advantage of Hiro's surprise by sticking his tongue in the man's mouth.

**::Ryuichi:: -Yuki/Shu's House—**

"No, Mika, I haven't seen him. I'm not my brother's keeper. No, fine, yes, I will call if he shows up." Yuki heard giggling coming from the guest bathroom.

"Stop that, Tats-kun!"

Yuki's eye twitched.

The blond strode down the hall, stopping just outside the bathroom door. More giggling could be heard inside.

"Eiri, what was that?"

"Nothing, I'll call if he turns up." Eiri hung up and threw open the bathroom door.

The mess that accosted him was appalling. Water was everywhere. A lone yellow rubber ducky sat in the middle of the wet floor, forgotten. Yuki's eyes focused on the two men in the bathtub. Tatsuha had a bubbly bucket full of water poised above Ryuichi's head. The famous Nittle Grasper had his hands haphazardly held in front of his face.

Ryuichi giggled, "Tats-kun, don't you dare!"

"Too late!" Tatsuha upturned the bucket on Ryuichi's head.

"Aw, you're in for it now!" The singer cried and started to lunge, but stopped midway when Yuki began yelling.

"What the hell are you two doing in here?"

Tatsuha paled, Ryuichi giggled muttering, "Hello, Yuki," and Yuki was ready to kill.

Ryuichi smiled, "Taking a bath with bubbles!"

Tatsuha still in shock felt colour envelope his cheeks. "Uh...what he said."

The blond was still furious from being interrupted that morning, and stressed from his encroaching deadline for his new novel – which would have been finished had he and his young wife-like husband not gotten sick – shakily lit a cigarette, before he slaughtered both of them.

The blonde's delicious nicotine was nearly between his parted lips when Ryuichi quipped, "Shuichi-kun hates that, you know."

Yuki blinked, "What?"

"Cig-a-rettes," Ryuichi pronounced each syllable slowly. "He hates them, says they make you taste funny."

Yuki held the lit cigarette down at his side. "He really says that, does he?"

"All of the time, says its worst when you're inside and panting in his face, makes it hard to—"

"Enough, I get the idea." Yuki angrily jabbed the cigarette out in the sink before tossing it in the toilet. "And if either of you tell him I just did that, I'll kill you, you think Tohma or K's bad, just try me!"

Laughter threatened to bubble out of Tatsuha's throat. "Aw, I didn't know you cared so much, big brother!"

"Yuki just pretends he doesn't care. Didn't I tell you, Tats-kun? They moved back because Shuichi wanted to!"

"Shut up! Not another word! You had better clean this fucking mess up when you're done, and if I hear another _peep_ out of either of you, I will call Mika back and you, Tatsuha, can kiss your freedom goodbye and say hello to the nice abstinent life of priesthood!" Yuki turned on his heels and stalked out of the bathroom, yelling, "And no sex in my house!"

**::Hiro:: -N.G. Records Studio-**

He was being dominated by a hot mouth. It felt so good. He fought for dominance over the other, caressing the tongue in his mouth with his own. The fingers in his hair, slightly pulling, were divine. He clutched at the silk vest beneath his fingers, not caring if he wrinkled the expensive material; he just wanted more of that mouth, Suguru's mouth.

Hiro was beginning to panic, he was kissing another man, and he was enjoying it! The redhead was about to pull away from Suguru when he felt cold steel against his temple.

Hiro and Suguru looked up at K in fright. "While this smooch fest has been entertaining, we've got a song to complete, and unless you'd like a bullet in each of your heads, I suggest you get to it and keep your tongues to yourselves until after we've finished recording. Have I been clear enough or do I have to go inform Seguchi-san of your actions for the last five minutes."

"No, I mean, yes, I mean, getting to work, right away K-san!" Both men stammered simultaneously.

"Good, now get to it."

K left them alone, returning to the sound boards with a very agitated Sakano.

Hiro and Suguru stared at each other until Hiro looked away, not able to meet the other man's eyes. His cheeks were flushed and he couldn't stop thinking about the kiss. _Man, I'm even hard!_

Suguru recognised the discomfort in Hiro's face and decided to leave the gorgeous redhead to his thoughts. He went over to his station, making sure his keyboards were in the right keys for Shindou's new song.

The redhead tuned his guitar, shutting out all thoughts of Fujisaki, and gave Shuichi the thumbs, Suguru followed suit. Shuichi gave K and a nervous looking Sakano the thumbs up to begin recording; they recorded their greatest song to date.

Tohma Seguchi watched the entire spectacle, through hidden cameras, back in his office.

**::Ryuichi/Tatsuha:: -Guest Bathroom- **

Tatsuha was still enjoying the last of the warm water while Ryuichi wrapped a towel around his torso.

"Why do you do it like that?" Tatsuha mused.

"Do what?"

"Wrap the towel around you as though you're a girl?"

Ryuichi bent over quickly wrapping his hair in a towel as well. Standing straight, clutching at the towel covering him, Ryuichi answered. "What's that American saying, oh yes, modesty is the best policy!"

Tatsuha chuckled. "You're wrong, it's 'honesty is the—"

"I don't care, I like mine better!"

The younger man sighed and got out of the bath, pulling the plug as he did so, and sidled up next to Ryuichi. "Prude," he whispered hotly in the singer's ear.

"Tatsuha-kun, stop that!" Ryuichi squealed, covering his ear.

Tatsuha smiled and quickly took advantage at the opening Ryuichi had given him and lithely swiped the older man's towel.

Ryuichi turned bright red and quickly covered his bits with one hand and tried to get his towel back with the other. "Give it back, Tats-kun! Right now!"

The younger man grinned and dropped Ryuichi's towel in the half empty bathtub. "Oops! Now, come here!" Tatsuha took a hold of Ryuichi outstretched hand and kissed him soundly. "How's that for modesty?"

"Tatsuha, we can't! A-and we have to clean! Yes, cleaning sounds good, let's go!" Ryuichi pulled away from Tatsuha and used the towel on his head to put around his waist.

Tatsuha just took that towel too and easily held it out of Ryuichi's reach due to their height difference.

"Tatsuha!" Ryuichi screeched.

"I'll only give it back if you pick up that rubber ducky."

"Oi, fine."

When Ryuichi bent over to pick up the blasted ducky, Tatsuha smacked one of his ass cheeks.

Ryuichi glared at Tatsuha in frustration. "Tats-kun, will you stop molesting my person?"

"Sorry couldn't help it!" Tatsuha exclaimed, laughing heartily, and gave the singer his towel back.

"Just you wait Uesugi Tatsuha-kun, I will get you back!"

"Over my brother's desk, I hope!"

The singer blushed, but decided to ignore that and began cleaning up the bathroom.

When both men were done, Tatsuha took the opportunity to once again steal Ryuichi's towel and ran out of the bathroom with it, tauntingly yelling, "If you really want it you'll have to come get it!"

Ryuichi bounded out of the bathroom after Tatsuha, modesty be damned.

Yuki who had just made a break in his writer's block glanced up when he heard the ruckus, only to see Ryuichi's bare ass chasing Tatsuha's towel covered one. The writer could have sworn a vein burst in his right eye.

Chomping at the bit for a cigarette, the blond settled for, "And no running in the house naked, either! And if you make any more goddamned noise, I'm going to personally cut out your tongues, fry them up and make you eat them!"

All he got in response was laughter. Yuki had the urge to bang his head into a wall.

**::Hiro:: -N.G. Records-**

When they finished recording, Hiro didn't wait around. Not saying a word or even glancing in Suguru's direction, he got up and left the studio.

He had barely made it out into the hall when Suguru exited as well.

"Hi-chan, wait!" Suguru gripped Hiro's arm, halting the man's escape.

Hiro made sure to stress the other man's last name, "Fujisaki, I'll ask you only once to let go."

Suguru raised a thin eyebrow, "Oh, yea? Well, sorry to inform you, but I'm not letting you go anywhere until you talk to me! I did what I thought would help you. Damnit, I figured if you realised that you can kiss guys that—"

"That I'd realise I was gay?" Hiro all but yelled the last word. "Man, this is so fucked up. I need to think, okay, so I'll see you tomorrow, and stop looking at me like that, I am not going to kiss you again. In case you've forgotten, which I doubt, I have a girlfriend, and I'm not a cheater. Kissing you again would mean cheating and that is a low I refuse sink to."

Suguru released Hiro's arm. The younger man could feel actual burning behind his eyes. He would not cry damnit! "O-okay, see you tomorrow, then, Hiro."

Maybe it was the unshed tears; maybe it was the uncharacteristic biting of the lip. Whatever it was, it nearly had Hiro breaking his own morels and kissing the other guy anyways, just to see if the magic spell Suguru seemed to have on him would break. Instead, Hiro just shook his head in the affirmative and turned to leave.

"Ahem," Came a clearing of an all too familiar voice, "Nakano-san, in my office, now. Fujisaki-kun, you may go."

Hiro paled for the second time that day but did as he was told.

Tohma Seguchi had his hands steepled before his face, when Hiro entered the man's office.

"Seguchi-san, I've already apologised for hitting Suguru, I really don't understand what this is about."

Tohma leaned back in his chair, resting one hand on his knee, while gesturing for Hiro to sit with the other. "Please, have a seat, Nakano-san."

When Hiro took the proffered seat, he finally noticed that Seguchi's body language exuded nothing but seriousness. He had removed the bowler's hat and furred coat that he usually wore. The gloves that normally adorned his hands had been removed as well. Hiro also noted that Tohma was not smiling; his mouth was set in a thin line - his eyes cool.

Tohma saw the instant that Hiro tensed, the instant that Hiro realised the significance of the situation.

"It has been brought to my attention that you have been going through some sort of emotional crisis. My sources inform me that you've been withdrawn from your band mates, have shown drastic mood swings, and that your guitar playing, in effect, has suffered exponentially. The last of which, I have witnessed for myself, except there was a serious change in that today. Care to tell me why?" The blond waited a minute to let what he had said, sink in, before continuing, not allowing Hiro to answer, "Oh, but you don't have to answer. You see, I have this nifty thing called surveillance." Tohma picked up a remote on his desk and pressed a button. Instantly, the wall to his right moved, revealing a large screen filled with many filtering images of surveillance. Tohma pushed another button and there before Hiro's eyes was the kiss between him and Suguru. "Do you have anything to say for yourself, Nakano-san?"

Hiro blushed, looking at himself in the footage, he could see how into the kiss he had been, and right in front of everyone, including Seguchi! The redhead steeled himself and folded his arms across his chest and propped his legs upon Seguchi's desk, crossing them at the ankles. "I have nothing to say other than I guess this means that you already knew that I'd hit him yesterday too, since you obviously have the whole building under your personal watch?"

"Of course. What really pissed me off was that you thought battering my cousin was okay, and when I saw the bruise, I kind of lost it." Tohma explained and then pointedly narrowed his eyes at Hiro's feet, "Nakano-san, if you would?"

Rolling his eyes and sighing exaggeratedly, Hiro removed his feet from Seguchi's desk.

"Thank you, Nakano-san." Tohma paused for a moment. "Yes, the video says it all, however, I would like to know from you why it is that my cousins' unethical snogging brought out such beautiful guitar playing on your part, if there is indeed nothing already going on between the two of you?"

Hiro's cheeks burned. "I assure you, there is nothing between Fujisaki and I. You heard him today, he believes that I'm gay, and that that is the only reason that I'm unable to be physical with Ayaka, which I believe is pure shit. I don't know why I played better today, I just did, it has nothing to do with Suguru shoving his tongue in my mouth."

Tohma crossed his legs, linking his fingers and placing them on his knees; genuine interest donning his features. "I'd think you'd do well to take Fujisaki-kun's allegations to heart, and realise that you're protesting a bit too much for someone claiming to be straight. Furthermore, should you come to your senses and get involved with my cousin, I would have you keep in mind that should you hurt him in anyway, that I will and can do worse than what I ever did to Shindou, do I make myself clear?"

Hiro abruptly stood up, "You don't-? You know what - No, fine, keep your delusions, but I'll have you know, I'm straight, and am in no way interested in your cousin. I do not owe any explanation to you other than that you're my boss and I respect you, but I will not have you threatening me. It may have worked on Shuichi, but I am not him, and will not put up with it!

And yes, Suguru kissed me... and I don't know, okay, I'm confused, and I'm scared and okay, I-I like it! But that doesn't make me suddenly into guys does it? Don't you think I would know something like this about myself, no one else even seems fazed by any of this, yet here I am the only one in the dark it seems, when I should have been the first to know! Fuck, I'm a fucking shirtlifter, I am, I've got to be, it all makes sense now," Hiro slumped back down into the chair covering his face with his hands. He was crying and couldn't stop. Why now, and why in front of fucking Seguchi of all people? _God, I'm so sorry, Ayaka! How will I ever make it up to you?_

When Nakano finally left, Tohma leaned back in his chair, crossed his hands behind his head and smiled. Who knew Operation: Get Hiroshi Nakano Out of the Closet would be so easy? As he'd thought would happen, Suguru's stupid crush had done all of the work for him.

Sobering, Tohma realised he had a new problem. Well, he obviously hadn't just realised it, since he'd not just a few minutes ago threatened Nakano of the same thing, but should Nakano begin dating his cousin, he would have to keep an eye on the genius redhead. No one messed with his family, and while he wasn't about to go to the trouble he had for Eiri's sake, especially since that was a completely different situation, and as far as Tohma knew Suguru hadn't been molested as a child and so didn't need that kind of protection. He would make sure Nakano-san knew his place and that if he fucked up; his ass would—as cliché and American as it was—would be grass. And of course all this would only happen, when and if Nakano accepted the truth about himself.

**::Shuichi:: -Yuki/Shu's House-**

Shuichi entered his and Yuki's house, and quickly pulled off his shoes.

"Tadaima, Yuki!"

The blond turned away from his desk and smile tightly at his cute little hubby. "Hey, brat. Long day?"

Shuichi walked over to where Yuki was stationed at his desk, taking noticed of the open laptop and strewn notes, before leaning slightly to kiss Yuki, and then made a confused face. "Did you change toothpastes, again?" At Yuki's incredulous look, Shuichi's dropped it. "Okay. Anyways, the day sucked, but we recorded our best song yet. I'll have Tohma make you a copy."

"Mm, sounds nice." Yuki put both his hands on either side of Shuichi's hips and brought the short man forward until he stood between his legs, happy that Shuichi wasn't able to figure out exactly what had changed about his breath. He'd keep it to himself for now. But damn, just thinking about it, made him want to light up, but he'd refrain, he could do this!

"It was, how was your day?" Shuichi ran his hands slowly along the blonde's arms oblivious to Yuki's inner monologue.

"Hell, I swear, I'm going to kill them both." Yuki took hold of one of Shuichi's wrist and gently laved at the soft skin there.

"Yuki...ah..., I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Tatsuha," Shuichi moaned again as Yuki leant forward to lick and kiss the bend of his forearm.

"Don't worry about it; you can always repay me in sexual favours."

Shuichi took that as incentive to straddle his husband's lap. "How about I just cook you dinner instead," he whispered, licking Yuki's bottom lip and then sucking it into his mouth. Yuki stuck his tongue out and Shuichi took the bait and caught the muscle between his teeth gently and sucked on it. Yuki moaned.

"How about you let Ryuichi do the cooking, since he seems to like it so much and you can save those talented fingers of yours from sharp objects and my kitchen can stay in one piece?" The blond sucked one of the shorter man's fingers into his mouth in emphasis.

Shuichi sucked in his breath and pouted, "But I want to do something nice for you and you never let me cook, I won't burn anything and I'll be extra careful with the knives, promise!"

Yuki undid the button on Shuichi's tight pants, and stuck his hand in, grasping his husband's cock. "How about we play with this instead?"

The small pink haired singer's eyes rolled back momentarily. "Ah, Yuki..." Shuichi dug his nails into Yuki's arms. "I forgot to tell you, Fujisaki-san kissed Hiro today...ah..." Shuichi looked into Yuki's blue eyes, and started unbuttoning the blonde's shirt. "Mm, faster, Y-Yuki...I think he liked it..."

"Do you guys always have whole conversations while you do it?"

Yuki absolutely glared at Ryuichi; he had just interrupted them, again!

Ryuichi paid Yuki no mind, however. "Just curious. Anyways, I'm going to make dinner and thought I'd let you know, ciao!"

When Ryuichi was out of the living room – because that's where they'd been, where anyone could walk in at any time – Yuki ignoring this fact, vehemently muttered, "Fuck!"

Shuichi got off of Yuki's lap and readjusted himself in his pants. "I think I'm going to go take a shower." At Yuki's incredulous stare, Shuichi leant forward, licked along the shell of the blonde's ear and whispered, "Want to join me?"

"Hell yes!"

**::Ryuichi/Tatsuha:: -Guest Room, Later that night-**

Tatsuha and Ryuichi were cuddled together in their bed back to front. Tatsuha had an arm slung snugly against Ryuichi's flat stomach, and was slowly moving it down towards more interesting territory. The younger man slipped his fingers below the waistband of the singer.

"Tats-kun, stop that!" Ryuichi removed Tatsuha's hand and rolled over to face the irritating man. "Why do you keep touching me, it's weird! What's gotten into you?"

"Ryuichi, I care about you, and I know you care about me. I want to be with you, you're my best friend, and I love you." Tatsuha put his hands on either side of Ryuichi's face and kissed him passionately.

The singer struggled against Tatsuha and finally broke away from the best kiss he'd possibly ever had. "We can't be more than friends, Tats-kun. I'm too old for you and your dad hates me, and I'm afraid that if we become something more that our friendship will end and then when we break up we'll never speak again and I can't live without you, Tatsuha, I can't!" Ryuichi beat a frustrated fist into the other man's chest.

"Ryuichi, I love you, do you understand that? I fucking love you. I don't care if you're a lot older than me, I could give a shit about my father, and no matter what we'll always be friends! So just shut up and kiss me!" Tatsuha leaned forward to kiss Ryuichi but the singer stopped him.

"H-hold on." Ryuichi clenched his hand and took a deep breath. "I-I love you, too, Tats-kun, but I'm still scared. I-I, if we're going to do this, I want to wait to have sex, at least for a little while, anyways. I don't want us going too fast and it becoming only about sex."

Tatsuha chuckled, "Alright, but you do realise that Eiri and Shu's relationship started with sex, and they're still together? Sex only changes things if you let it, but I guess I can take it slow. Come here, kissing's okay, right?" At Ryuichi's shy nod, Tatsuha claimed those wonderful lips and slipped in his tongue. The singer moaned and writhed against Tatsuha, and really, really wished he hadn't said no sex, but forgot about that and only paid mind to Tatsuha's lips on his.

Tatsuha groaned and ground his hardening length against Ryuichi's. The older man moaned liking the friction, but put a hand on Tatsuha's hip to halt his thrusts. "Tats-kun, no sex, that means no dry humping, either."

"S-sorry, instinct." Tatsuha apologised, panting.

"It's okay." Ryuichi said and reattached his mouth to Tatsuha's.

**Chapter 5 end**

**TBC...**

**A/N: So, there seemed to be a lot of pent up hormones in this fic, lots of kissing that's for sure. Don't be offended by how Hiro is reacting to the truth about himself, it's his coping mechanism and oh, is he going to fight his nature tooth and nail! Oh, and don't believe for a second that that will be the last time Ryuichi walks in on Shu and Yuki. And how will quitting smoking effect Yuki, and how long will it take for Shuichi to notice that lack of cigarettes and ashtrays? Lol. Please let me know what you thought!**

**Please leave a review!**

End Chapter 5


End file.
